Guardian 1
Guardian 1 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Shortly after satisfying Guykild's lust for battle, the Commander is informed that a new job is in from the Security Division. An ancient weapon has awoken in Ravum Aedes Sacra that is thought to have been built by an ancient civilization. Because they do not know the weapon's capabilities, the Security Division is requesting an escort for the investigation team they are dispatching. Chief Pentaglass believes that Dol Grisen is using the Development Division in order to locate the Great Shadow. Unfortunately, the weapon threat is too much for them. Pentaglass sees this as an opportunity to show the government how capable his C.A.R.D. Lab is, and orders the Commander to mobilize the troops and move out. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 13-1 From: Government Mission: According to reports from the Development Division, an object thought to be a weapon from an ancient civilization has been found. Because of the danger of a potential explosion, we're sending out a team to investigate. We'd like you to escort them. Stage: Ravum Aedes Sacra Requirements: Clear No Reason Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Leukon Knight (Broken Seal) Team rules: Default but Deck Shuffle is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Guardian 2 / Fish Rescue / Development 3 Guardian 1 takes place on the Ravum Aedes Sacra map in an 8x8 grid. The Leukon Knight (represented by the red circle) begins the fight northeast of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southwest. After each turn, Leukon Knight will change its body color to signal which type of attack it is immune. When it is white, it will be immune to physical attacks. When black, the knight will be immune to techniques. Additionally, the monster will swap its AP and TP values after each turn. Upon completing this quest, tier 13 will end and tier 14 will begin. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: We got a job in. This time it's from the Security Division, okay? ...... Oooh, that Dol Grisen! The nerve of him!!! He must be using the Development Division to find the "Great Shadow!" So he thinks he can just run all over me! No way! Supposedly, this Shadow area discovered by the Development Division was the site of a battle earlier, and now they're in big trouble. It's even too much for the Security Division to handle! Gah hah! Gah hah hah! Let's show those losers what our C.A.R.D. Lab is capable of! Okay? All fighters! Move, move, move! ...... The quest Guardian 1 has been added. Pentaglass: Supposedly, this Shadow area discovered by the Development Division was the site of a battle earlier, and now they're in big trouble. Let's show those losers what our C.A.R.D. Lab is capable of! Okay? All fighters! Move, move, move! Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission! According to reports, we found a weapon that dates back to ancient times. It may explode or attack us, so they want us to escort the field team! ...... The "Germ" is the key to our C.A.R.D. Technology. This place they call the "Great Shadow" seems to be related to the Germ. The Chief told me that he thinks this job may involve both of the Germ and the Great Shadow, but it's just a guess on his part. We don't know the full story yet. However, judging from the Security Division's request, it's likely to be an extremely dangerous mission. Please be careful. Sil'fer: Huh. And here I was, thinking that we could relax a little. We hadn't been getting a lot of work recently. However, this new job looks really dangerous. Still, this ancient civilization stuff is fascinating... I heard they never found much of that stuff on Ragol, but I guess it's there if you look for it. I wonder what it is they found. Huh? How am I doing? Well... I think I might be pushing myself a little too far. But I'm never gonna find any answers just sitting here worrying... Was Break really together with my sister? If so, then why did Break betray me like that? What happened to my sister...? I can't find any of the answers... What should I do...? ...... Well, if I keep on thinking about it, I'll be depressed, and that really doesn't help anyone else here. I'll just keep saying to myself, "hey, whatever happens, just happens." But... to be honest, I really can't forget. I keep on having that same dream over and over, too. The only thing I can do is ask Break about it, but I don't have the courage to find out the truth. Even if I fought with Break, I'd be too scared to ask him afterwards. What should I do...? Kranz: Hey, you. Pops is alive! Can you believe it? I just don't get it, though. I mean, he's alive, and yet he hasn't contacted me all this time... Why...? Why do you think he'd do that...? It's just something I heard... I heard Pops might still be alive. Keep that a secret from Sil'fer, would you? She's probably told you about this, but she's... she's searching for her older sister, so... If she finds out that my Pops might be alive... ...It'll probably make her feel terrible... I don't want her doing anything irrational. All right? I mean, you know how Sil'fer is. Something's definitely been bothering her these past few days. ...... Hmmm... It's sort of hard to explain, but we're childhood friends, right? I want her to feel happier soon. Of course, Ino'lis is naturally happy all the time, so she's a lot easier to deal with. Gahahahah! Kylria: Blitz's voice... It's been so long since I last heard it. That was definitely him, in that message capsule. ...... He might still be alive! There's no way Blitz can be dead! If I believe that, then maybe I can get through this. ...... That message capsule was rigged up so that it'd only play if Kranz and I were there at the same time. No wonder nobody ever found it before now. But why did he set up that capsule so that it'd only go off when both Kranz and I tried listening to it? I mean, it's just like him to concoct something like that, but... Would something bad have happened if somebody else found it first? Or maybe, he just wanted us together... Or, he wanted us to get to know each other a little more. ...... How did he know that both me and Kranz would be looking for this thing? ...Now that you mention it, I think Blitz had told me before about some ancient ruins he saw on Ragol. I remember he described it as a mysterious place... and he went deep inside that area... Maybe we can still find it... ...... I never really heard much of the debate on whether this planet held an ancient civilization or not, but looking at the giant columns in the earth here, it's easy to speculate... Maybe sometime long ago, this planet really was populated by an ancient civilization. Ino'lis: Hey, did you hear Kranz found his father? What? He didn't? Oh... Just a message capsule, huh? So he's not totally sure he's still alive. Hmmm... Say, Commander. What do you think? If Kranz's father waltzed in through the door right this minute, do you think Kranz would quit the Hunters? I wonder. ...... He would, wouldn't he...? Yeah. That's bad news... Say, Commander. Do you mind if I dress up a little bit? Huh? I can't? I see. You're pretty strict, you know. Really strict, in fact. I mean, it's not that big a deal. I won't wear anything too flashy... ...... I see. Well, all right... Slave driver. ...... Can I at least show it off to Kranz? Glustar: Ancient weapons? Oh, come on! Do we have to fight against it?! But I never heard about anything of the sort... ...Maybe we can make some money offa this... Huh? Oh, no, I was just blabbing.... Hey, boss... I figure I might as well ask you. Umm... About Stella... I don't want you having her fight too much. She just ain't suited for fighting, I just don't think... Wait! Don't say anything! I understand. I'm asking you for a special favor, aren't I? I'm probably asking the wrong person, anyway. Your job is to pick the right person for the right task, after all. ...... I'm sorry! Just forget about what I said! Well, how 'bout it? You up for a quick round before deploying? ...Roger, roger. Not interested. Man, quit being such a stiff, boss! Guykild: BZZAAH! BZZZZT... ...... BZZT! BZZT! BZZZZZZZ... BZZT? ...... BZZT! BZZAAH! ...... BZZZZAAAAH! Robot: Oooooh... BEE....P... BEE...P... I, I have a message from Master Guykild. *rattle rattle* I'll replay it. "I search for stronger opponents. I want to fight that ancient weapon, or whatever it is." Message complete. BEEP. BEEP. Master Guykild's eyes flash the weirdest colors sometimes. It's so terrifying. BEEP. His eyes do that a lot whenever he looks at another humanoid. Why does he treat them like his enemy? He's the same as they are. ...... BEEP. I feel like he's tied me up. It feels like he pressed some kind of switch, and now he's got me in his grasp. BEEP. Post-quest dialogue ---- It appears that it was indeed a weapon of some sort. According to the containment team, it was some kind of guardian used on this planet in ancient times. There may be more of them, so we'll need to proceed with caution. As for you, good work. That'll be all for now. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests